narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hokkō Jiyūkari
Hokkō Jiyūkari (自由狩り北光, Jiyūkari Hokkō; Japanese for Northern Lights in the Hunt for Freedom) is the son of the Jiyūkari Clan leader and expected successor to the title, as well as well-known ninja around Getsugakure. He is often seen with his best friend, the successor to the Rappa'shu Clan, Kōshin Rappa'shu. He is a well-versed user of his clan's hiden jutsu, the Wind Guiding Technique, and is skilled at using a multitude of kites at a single time. Appearance Hokkō is of average height, but his skinniness and litheness makes him appear taller than he is. His most prominent trait is the fact that he, like all of his clan, is incredibly lightweight, being both skinny and, though no tests have been allowed, theorized to have lighter bones than other people, like birds. He exemplifies the Jiyūkari Clan in that he is small, lightweight and agile. He has shaggy blond hair that is groomed into two ear-like spikes on the top of his head. He typically wears red-and-black clothing, including pants of that same color and a vest-like garment with a high collar, as well as a red-and-black jacket. Personality Hokkō is a lighthearted person who enjoys playful antics, and never cares much for serious moods. He laughs a lot, and will act childish or immature even if his companions are obviously annoyed. He thinks that the best cure for a bad mood is laughter, and so remains lighthearted even when his friends are not in the mood. He enjoys trying new things, and loves a challenge or interesting experience. He also is thrilled by the prospect of using or displaying his skills. Hokkō uses ninja techniques for most anything he can think of as an excuse for using them, and sometimes just uses them at random when he is bored. He shows a great reverence for the Wind Guiding Technique, saying that it is the most liberating and enjoyable experience in this world. He mentions that "for a moment (he is) the kite, soaring on the winds, looking down on the world without a care in (his) world". Hokkō, however, also has a fiery temper. He will light up at most anything, and won't bother to keep it in, or hesitate to strike anyone, even his father or an important person from another village. He holds his honor and that of his friends and village in high respect, and anything that he considers demeaning to it, which is very common due to his prickly nature, he will take as a slight and demand recompense in some way. He will attack those who are obviously much stronger than him, and is overconfident in his abilities somewhat, and even when he is defeated he doesn't realize that he has lost. Even a single spot on a person's morality is enough to make him charge them, as shown when he attacks the superior Kojimaru Sensōkajiya as soon as he realizes he is the son of a traitor. He has also shown great indignance and shame at being weaker than some of his friends. Synopsis Abilities Taijutsu Hokkō has demonstrated some degree of skill in taijutsu, especially in agility-based acrobatics-like methods of taijutsu, as shown when he moved extremely fast to close a distance, and then launched himself a few feet above the ground to cover the last meters more quickly. He has been able to do backflips over his opponents and still strike them, as well as blocking or dodging strikes to his body with little effort. Jiyūkari Kite Techniques Despite considerable levels of skill in taijutsu, Hokkō's true skill is in his clan's hiden jutsu, the Wind Guiding Technique, and their specially-trained method of kite combat. He is skilled enough in it that he has begun specially crafting his own kites, while most users simply use generic kites or take some at random from the clan base. In his clan, being allowed to use a signature kite is considered the mark of having become a true ninja and adult, and only the clan's top ninja are allowed to craft their own special armada of kites, as Hokkō has done. He utilizes mainly bird or dragon kites, as well as some of other flying animals. He has also added weights or blades to some, as well as devising special techniques for his few best. The gem of his armada is his Blue Phoenix, which he has specially crafted to be able to fly at speeds which can match a user of the Eight Gates, and has a throat constructed so that, by moving it with the winds in the correct fashion, he can cause air to be densified and shot out in a high pressure beam, appearing light-like, of blue color. Quotes * "To soar... When I use the Wind Guiding Technique, I feel free, liberated. For a moment I am the kite, soaring above the winds, looking down on the world without a care in my world." Trivia *Hokkō seems to be the first character created on NF that currently inhabits Getsugakure. Category:Characters Category:Getsugakure Category:Thepantheon Category:Male Category:Chunin